Passive Optical Networks (PONs), such as Ethernet Passive Optical Networks (EPONs), are increasingly being deployed to satisfy the growth in residential and commercial demand for bandwidth intensive services, e.g. broadband internet access. An EPON generally consists of optical line terminal (OLT) equipment in a central office and multiple optical network units (ONUs) in the field, that are all connected by a passive optical connection. The ONUs may each couple customer equipment of one or more residential or commercial subscribers to the EPON, such that the subscribers may receive bandwidth intensive services, while the OLT equipment may provide flow classification, modification, and quality of service functions for the entire EPON. In one or more implementations, the OLT equipment may be coupled to a backplane or other uplink, such as through an Internet Service Provider (ISP).